Sweet Christmas
by RachetElsaKicksAss
Summary: Elsa hates people. Anna invites people to their house for a Christmas party. Elsa still hates people. But Elsa still loves Anna. Smut ensues. g!p Elsa ELSANNA


**Here's another g!p Elsa smut. Hope ya like;)**

**P.S. In case some unfortunate soul clicked on this without knowing what g!p means...it means girl penis. There ya go. Proceed on your own free will.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen**

* * *

People. Elsa _hated_ people.

Even if said people were her frie—well, more like acquaintances. They were really just Anna's friends.

The only two people she knew out of the crowd of strangers that now occupied her home were Kristoff and Olaf. The mountain climber and his younger brother hung out with Anna often, so she at least knew something about them. The tall blonde man gave rock climbing lessons and guided wilderness tours at the national park. She and Anna had been there, unfortunately. Anna, of course, had a fantastic time frolicking through the woods like a wood nymph, but Elsa got attacked by a territorial raccoon. She forced herself through the trip, letting Anna drag her through the poison-ivy, bug infested wilderness, but she drew the line at rock climbing even if Olaf, an eight-year-old, could do it. She always managed to end up miserable with the blonde man, be it from raccoons or that four-legged creature (that was way to big to be called a dog) that followed Kristoff—Sven she thinks its name was. It was too furry for her to stand near without her eyes burning and her throat scratching irritably.

Elsa propped her legs up on the coffee table in front of the couch, leaning her side against the armrest comfortably. She was happy not knowing anybody. She didn't feel obligated to talk with anyone, so she was free to simply sit and watch the mass of people in her house mingle (and make sure no one stole anything). The assortment of barfy sweaters they wore were awe-inspiring. How there can be so many disgusting designs, Elsa would never know. But she couldn't really point and laugh. She was in the same boat, albeit reluctantly. Her reindeer-sleighbell-snowflake-mistletoe sweater was Anna's handmade Christmas gift to her. It was too small at the collar, too big at the waist, one arm was five inches longer than the other, it felt like it was woven from pubic hair, the designs were barely recognizable, _but_…it was from Anna. So she loved it.

Elsa's ears ached when the music changed to "Jingle Bell Rock" for the fourth time. She took another swig of her drink, hoping the alcohol would make the night go by faster.

Suddenly, the sea of people before her parted, revealing the only person she cared about seeing that night (or ever for that matter): Anna. Clad in a strapless, red party dress with her hair in her signature pigtails, her girlfriend was as spunky as ever, her energy almost palpable in the atmosphere around her. Elsa felt her lips twitch upwards in a smile that always seemed to form itself on her face when the redhead was near.

"Elsa!" Anna cried with a face-splitting smile, waving to her and forcing her way towards her. She bumped and pushed past multiple people in her quest for her girlfriend, her eyes and mind narrowing in on her blonde-haired target as she wove maneuvered towards her. Elsa was about to open her mouth and return the greeting when she noticed the body that Anna was dragging behind her. Her lips immediately pulled into a taunt, white line.

Anna dragged the person (who was dressed as an elf) in front of her. Elsa blinked at the resemblance between Anna and the elf-girl. She was a near carbon copy of the redhead, right down to her ecstatic energy and pigtails. Granted, she was a bit darker-toned in her skin and hair, but nonetheless, the sparkle in their eyes was nearly identical.

"Elsa," Anna said, surprisingly breathless. "This is Joan. Remember? My friend I was telling you about the other day?"

Elsa grunted, a response that could be taken as either a 'yes' or a 'no' without her having to explain herself. Of course she didn't remember Anna telling her about this girl. She told her about ALL of her friends, all whatever-thousand of them.

But she remembered this one. Well, she remembered her name at least and not because Anna told her about her before. She was Joan Arc-something. Something French, she knew that much. She remembered seeing her name scribbled fancily on the tag of one of her and Anna's Christmas presents. It was a present hard to forget, a three foot tall ginger-bread house covered in enough frosting to put twenty grown men into diabetic comas. The mere sight of it made Elsa cringe. She was never one for sweets.

"Ah. The gingerbread lady," Elsa stated in a monotone voice, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. _Gingerbread lady? Seriously?! No wonder you don't have any friends!_ she reprimanded herself, fighting to keep her face stoic.

Thankfully, Joan took no offense to the blunt greeting. Instead, she giggled, leaning her arm on Anna's shoulder as she stumbled slightly. She clearly had had too much to drink that night. "Yep! Dat's me," she slurred. She turned to Anna, holding her hand in front of her mouth so Elsa couldn't see what she was saying. "So she really IS socially inept. How da hell did ya end up with someone like dat? Totally not...*hic*...not your type," she said in a whisper that was too loud to be a whisper since Elsa could clearly hear what she was saying. Anna just shot her elf-friend a sideways warning glance through half-lidded, unamused eyes.

"Um, A-Anna? When are people going to start leaving? It's getting late," Elsa asked plainly, keeping her voice flat to cover the slight hurt she felt from Joan's words.

"I was just going to start shooing people out. Joan just wanted to say hi is all," she responded, grabbing her friend's arm when the dark-haired girl began to fall forward, sputtering laughs.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Elsa asked skeptically, eyeing Joan when she swooned into Anna's arms while trying and failing to make up French words.

"Yeah. I'll make sure Kristoff takes her home." Anna nodded her head towards the bar. "Would you mind starting to clean up? Actually, just take the alcohol to the back. It might help get the message out that the party's over."

"Sure thing," Elsa responded, standing up from the couch and heading towards the bar of drinks as Anna dragged away her intoxicated friend.

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief once all of the guest left. The house was again quiet, peacefully quiet, except now the buzz of silence seemed eerie filling the vacuum once occupied by talk, laughter, and music.

She looked about her once clean home and groaned. The guest had left nearly an hour ago, and she still hadn't even but a dent in the amount of cleaning she had to do. Streamers, confetti, and spills of various drinks littered the once pristine floor along with half of her book collection and a spilt bag what smelled like some sort of animal bedding. Elsa winced when she leaned down beside the couch to pick up one of the many discarded plastic drink cups, stepping on a pile of dropped chips in the process.

She yelped in surprise when a weight suddenly pounced on her back, sending both her and her attacker tumbling over the armrest of the couch onto the pillows and cushions strewn across its surface. Now pinned on her stomach with the intruder on top of her, Elsa tensed herself, preparing to fight off her attacker when she heard a purring in her ear. A head nuzzled into the tender hairs on the back of her neck, and a pair of warm arms circled tightly around her torso.

"Anna…," Elsa grumbled in a scolding tone, easily knowing who her cuddly attacker was.

The redhead's response was to giggle and nuzzle her face next to Elsa's, her cheek pressed up against her own. "Yes, ma love?" she replied in a sing-song voice, her mischievous smile reaching from ear to ear.

Elsa smirked back at her, looking at her from the corner of her vision. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked teasingly.

Anna snuggled onto Elsa tighter, clinging with her arms and legs like a baby sloth on its mother's back. "Nothiiiiiinnnngggg~" she slurred back, the hot smell of alcohol heavy on her breath.

Elsa abruptly pushed up her elbows beneath herself, making Anna slide down her back from the abrupt incline. "Anna," Elsa scolded, her voice laced with concern. "What the hell did you drink? You were completely sober an hour ag—"

In a quick move, Elsa found herself flipped onto her back, still on the couch, with Anna straddling above her. The redhead's hair was in complete disarray, clumps of fiery red hair sticking in all directions like an ungroomed cat. She smiled down innocently, but the lustful, hungry look in her eyes betrayed her true motive. Elsa felt her face heat up instantly.

"Hey…Hey, Eltha," Anna interrupted herself with a giggle. "Guess what?"

"…What…?" Elsa asked cautiously, almost fearing the answer.

Elsa found her next inhalation interrupted by Anna's mouth. The redhead pressed down hungrily, the alcohol making her kiss sloppy and wet. Elsa found herself stopping the kiss to laugh at Anna. The redhead had pulled away for air, but when she went to continue the kiss, her mouth couldn't find Elsa's. She was instead accidentally leaving lustful, open-mouthed kisses on her cheeks, nose, and chin, trying and failing to find the source of the melodious laughter that was mocking her.

Giving up on her quest for Elsa's lips, Anna leaned back, still straddling Elsa, and changed her focus to Elsa's sweater. She grasped the lopsided bottom with both hands and, with skill undeterred by her intoxication, quickly slid the turtleneck off of Elsa's body. The blonde shivered at the sudden cold exposure, but the cold never bothered her anyway.

Anna drank in the sight of her lover's body as she grinned a wicked smirk. Suddenly, she hopped off of Elsa and ran out of the room, Elsa's sweater still in her hand. Sitting up on her elbows, Elsa cocked an eyebrow in confusion as her eyes followed her retreating form.

But she didn't have to be confused for long. Anna soon returned, carting with her that atrocious frosting house. She leaned the gingerbread house against her torso for balance as she carefully walked back towards the couch, depositing the it unceremoniously on the coffee table.

Anna turned towards Elsa with a sultry look. Slowly, she reached for the zipper on the side of her dress and pulled down, wiggling her body as the zipper made the dress fall to reveal more and more of Anna's milky skin.

_Of course she isn't wearing a bra_, Elsa thought as she opened and closed her mouth stupidly, feeling her pants suddenly get tight and the room a whole lot warmer.

Anna's eyes flicked to the obvious bulge straining in Elsa's pants. "Someone's happy to see me," she purred, climbing back on top of Elsa. She sprawled her body over her girlfriend, swallowing in a kiss Elsa's gasp of pleasure from the sudden friction on her hardening length.

Anna moaned as Elsa used her tongue to pry open her mouth and explore, the wet muscle mapping out the moist caver in an erotic dance. She felt Elsa's hands slide over her sides, the smooth skin of her palms gliding over her skin. She jumped and broke their kiss when she felt one of Elsa's hands grab her ass, her pale hands slowly massaging the milky flesh. Elsa chuckled. No matter how many times she groped her, Anna always jumped.

Elsa glanced down at her girlfriend's underwear, red and decorated with green mistletoe. Of course.

She looped her fingers around her panties and slowly tugged down, letting Anna know to shift so that she could take them off all the way. Once off, Elsa tossed them to the other side of the room and dipped one of her hands down to Anna's pussy, a smirk gracing her lips from how soaked her fingers immediately became.

"So wet already? Seems like someone's happy to see _me_," she mocked in a velvety voice.

In a swift move, Elsa flipped them so that she was on top, her body positioned between Anna's legs as she bent in for another kiss.

"Hey, Anna," Elsa said, breaking the kiss.

"Wha'?" she asked, draping her arms around Elsa's neck.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

Anna pouted, her lower lip jutting out as her large eyes scowled. "Hey, that's my thingy," she stated defensively.

Chuckling again, Elsa reached over and scooped up a generous amount of frosting from the gingerbread house on three fingers, plopping the sugary substance on Anna's stomach. With the same three fingers, Elsa began to draw patterns on her stomach and torso, savoring the way Anna's muscles jumped from her cool touch. Starting from the valley between her breast, Elsa formed a large circle. She drew two more right below it, the lowest one painting over her navel.

Anna shivered slightly as Elsa's hand glided over her skin. She wasn't one to be sensitive, but Elsa's gently yet firm touch always made her squirm. Grinning at Anna's antics, Elsa dipped her head down and swirled her tongue over the patterns she drew, starting from the bottom. She kissed her way around her stomach and dipped her tongue into her belly button, eliciting a breathless gasp from her lover. The sickly sweetness of the frosting was disguised under the heavenly taste of Anna's body, her natural taste and hints of sweat making her taste buds ecstatic.

She moved up to the frosting between her breasts, the soft perky mounds pressing blissfully against her face as she lapped up the frosting between them. Drifting her head to the side, Elsa sucked one of Anna's nipples into her mouth, the taunt flesh hardening between her teeth as her free hand massaged the other. She felt Anna's breathing increase as her chest moved up and down more rapidly.

Anna moaned loudly, arching her back towards Elsa's mouth. She gasped when Elsa switched breasts, using her free hand to flick the pad of her thumb over her wet nipple. After a time that seemed much too short for Anna, Elsa pulled back her head, blowing cold air on her wet breast.

"N-No fair," Anna moaned out, flushing scarlet.

"Oh?" Elsa purred, her hands still massaging Anna's breasts. "How so?"

Anna tugged on Elsa's bra, tossing the black silk somewhere behind her when it came undone. "Clothes," she stated simply. "You have too many."

Elsa smiled, grabbing Anna's hand and placing it on the button of her pants. "Maybe you would like to help me?" she asked, her voice smooth as silk.

Flushing brightly, Anna gulped in excitement, her hands fumbling with the button. After a few curses, Anna managed to get it and the zipper undone. Grabbing the edged of her pants, Elsa slowly slid them down her legs, suggestively swaying her hips in a way that made Anna blush even darker. She was now left in only her black silk boxers.

Her face a hot scarlet, Anna slowly ran her hands down Elsa's chest, her eyes counting the inches of skin that her hands covered. Stopping her hands, she moved them to Elsa's shoulders and gently pushed her lover backwards. "Back," she commanded.

Slightly confused, Elsa did as she was instructed, letting Anna manipulate her into a sitting position on the couch with Anna standing in front of her. Biting her lip, Anna's eyes flicked from the hard tent in Elsa's pants to the gingerbread house behind her. She grinned before getting on her knees, positioning herself between Elsa's legs.

Elsa shifted on the couch when she felt herself get impossibly harder. She liked where this was going.

Anna slid down her boxers, springing Elsa's hardened cock free as the blonde groaned at the new-found freedom. Anna stared at the pre-cum weeping from the swollen head for a few seconds before reaching behind herself and whipping up some frosting, wiping it over the blossoming head as she wrapped the fingers of her other hand around the thick base.

Elsa threw her head over the side of the couch when she felt Anna's thick lips take in the head of her cock, her tongue swirling around the frosting and teasing her sensitive slit. She squirmed, trying to get Anna to take more into her mouth. As Elsa's breaths came faster and heavier, Anna grinned around the cock in her mouth, sliding her head forwards to take in more of Elsa. Her jaw began to ach and her lips began to pull into a discomforting tightness, but still she slid forward.

Groaning loudly, Elsa squeezed her eyes shut and raised her hips towards Anna. She could cum just from the flick of her tongue.

Anna looked up at her girlfriend's face as she began to bob her head at a steady pace, humming deep in her throat to add to her lover's pleasure. The look of pure bliss in her concentrated face was enough to spur her to go faster.

Elsa moaned and gasped out her breaths, her fingers lacing into Anna's hair as she struggled to not completely fuck her face. She began transfixed with watching her length disappear and reappear from Anna's tight throat. The heat building in the pit of her stomach was becoming too great to ignore, her internal spring making her balls coil in anticipation as her cock twitched on Anna's tongue.

When Anna drew back and removed her mouth with a wet pop, Elsa could do no more than pant and stare at her in horror.

"Why did you stop?!" the blonde cried, her voice a few octaves too high as she all but glared down at Anna.

Anna said nothing. She smirked widely as she slowly climbed on top of Elsa and straddled her lap, lacing her arms around her neck. She leaned her head down, her lips ghosting over her jawline before she tenderly kissed the sensitive shin below her ear.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" she whispered teasingly. Elsa could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Then just like that, Anna climbed off, walking out of the room.

Elsa blinked in stupid confusion before she jumped up after her girlfriend. "Hey!" she shouted as she grabbed Anna by her shoulder, spun her around, and firmly yet gently pinned her back against the wall. "Don't you dare think you can walk away from this. You started this. Now finish it," she ordered. Her voice held no real threat in it. If anything, she sounded like a whining child.

Anna smirked up at the taller girl. "Alrighty then…," she murmered. She again looped her arms around Elsa's neck and pulled the blonde close, crashing their bodies together. Upon feeling Elsa's cock press into her lower stomach, Anna began to gyrate her hips, grinding slowly against her girlfriend in a way that made her gasp and brace herself against the wall. She tilted down Elsa's head, their noses barely touching. "…fuck me," she husked, her smirk never once leaving her lips.

Elsa needed no further invitation. Reaching down, the blonde rubbed the length of her cock against Anna's sopping wet folds. She pumped herself in her hand a few times to lubricate herself with Anna's juices before she reached under one of the redhead's knees and hiked her leg up, successfully spreading her.

Thrusting her hips forward, Elsa groaned as she completely sheathed herself in one swift motion. Her hips shuddered at the tightness, Anna's hips nestled comfortably against her own. "Fuck...so tight...," she moaned. Her girlfriend was still as delicious as the first time they had sex.

Anna's cry of discomfort upon Elsa's penetration quickly waned into one of pleasure, her fingers digging into her lover's back as she adjusted to her size. They had had sex plenty of times before, but each time it felt like she was losing her virginity to Elsa all over again.

Anna's eventual groan ended with an animalistic growl. "Oh yes…," she moaned. "We've never done it like this before." Elsa seemed to ignore her as she withdrew herself nearly completely before thrusting forward again. Anna was so tight around her. Her heat was so inviting and her slick, velvety walls clenched against her in a way that she could only describe as maddeningly sinful. She bit her lip and tried to think of anything that would keep her from orgasm. She wanted this to last as long as possible.

Elsa moved back again and plunged back forwards, making Anna toss back her head and cry out in pleasure. Elsa growled and without thinking hiked Anna's other leg up as well, showcasing her pure strength by supporting her weight completely.

"Anna…," the blonde moaned before shifting her hips back, setting an unforgiving pace.

Anna's jaw slacked open in ecstasy, her hands holding onto Elsa's shoulders for support. Her body bounced up and down against the wall with the force of each thrust, sweat pooling down her forehead as the sound of their slapping skin filled the room.

Anna felt herself begin climbing towards a very fast climax. She scrambled for something to hold on to, the heat pooling in her stomach boiling to a point that she knew was going to tip over any second now. She whined in time with Elsa's too slow thrusts, and she bucked her hips back, trying to get Elsa to push her over the edge into bliss.

Elsa smirked, pausing her hips deep inside her lover. "NO!" Anna cried out desperately, trying vainly to move her hips which Elsa had pinned against the wall. "Why'd you stop?!" she squealed in horror.

Elsa's smirk widened. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" she mocked, her laugh sending teasing vibrations towards Anna's pussy.

"Elsa please…just please don't stop," Anna begged, instantly regretting having teased Elsa earlier. "Just fuck me please! I wanna cum! Please don't stop!"

Knowing that she had teased her lover enough, Elsa resumed her fast past, not stopping or slowing down in the least in order to make up for the time they had lost in building up their pleasure.

Anna groaned at the friction in her pussy. Every time Elsa moved, her shaft would rub her clit in just the right way, making her gasp in pleasure.

Wanting more from her lover, Elsa pressed forward for a sloppy, passionate kiss, the speed and force of her thrusts increasing dramatically as she felt Anna's walls begin to constrict around her cock. Their tongues met in the air, the breath of their pants mingling with their tastes.

"ELSA!" Anna cried suddenly, tilting her head back when Elsa hit a specifically sensitive spot within her. Thrusting at more of an angle, Elsa hit the same spot again, making Anna see stars as she came with a cry that sounded in the heavens and her juices soaked both of their groins.

Elsa continued to thrust, wanting to help Anna ride out her orgasm as long as possible. Her efforts were rewarded with delicate mewls from the redhead.

Elsa's body tensed and ached. Her muscles strained and tightened, begging for release. Without warning, she slammed her hips forward, burying herself completely before just as quickly withdrawing and then embedding again. Anna's whole body tensed yet again, squeezing Elsa's cock hard. She thrust her hips wildly, setting a furious pace that seemed almost inhuman.

With a deep moan, Elsa came hard, releasing her scorching essence deep inside Anna. She groaned, her body going completely still as she concentrated on merely riding out the waves of pleasure from her orgasm. Her nerves were all alive. She swore she could feel every molecule in her body. Anna moaned with her, the heat of Elsa's cum warming her core.

When the two lovers came down from their highs, they stayed in their positions, Elsa's now soft cock resting comfortably inside of Anna while their mixed juices leaked from the redhead's pussy and dripped down Elsa's thighs.

After pulling out with an audible pop, Elsa wrapped Anna's legs around her waist and headed up the stairs into their bedroom, dropping Anna on the bed before climbing in after her.

Elsa pulled the covers tightly around them as Anna snuggled into her chest, her head tucked under her chin and her arms and legs again wrapped tightly around her. She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, nuzzling her cheek into her fiery red hair and breathing in her relaxing scent.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you like this gift better than the others?"

"Definitely better than those reindeer boxers."

"I coulda gotten you a thong."

"Then I would have thought of every method of legal torture possible to use on you."

Anna snuggled deeper into her chest. "I love you, too," she teased.

Elsa lazily huffed before smiling fondly and kissing Anna's temple. "Merry Christmas, Anna."

"Merry Christmas, Elsa…," Anna mumbled sleepily, cuddling impossibly closer. "Love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Anna."

* * *

**Feel free to leave suggestions for any other g!p Elsa or Anna that you guys want if you have any. I like writing it, and it helps relieve writer's block from my other stories:D so yeah. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
